The present invention relates to a scrub device for scrubbing hands in preparation for surgical or medical procedures.
It is known that surgeons and other members of the surgical team must scrub their hands with disinfectant to reduce the risk of contamination in the operating room. Sponges are commonly used to clean the palms, the backs of the hands, and the arms. Because the areas under the nails, along the cuticles, and between the fingers can harbor bacteria, special care must be taken to diligently scrub these sites. To reach these areas, the sponges may be sculpted to include toothed regions, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,866,806, or the cleaning device may replace the sponge on one face with bristles, such as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,730,949 and 4,181,446. However, these toothed sponges and bristled cleaning devices typically do not fit comfortably between the fingers to scrub all the crevices on the hand. Thus, it would be advantageous to have a scrub sponge with bristles for cleaning the arm and hand, including under the nails and into the crevices on the hand, that is easy to hold and manipulate. Preferably, because it can be difficult for the surgeon to manipulate cleansing product bottles while scrubbing, the sponge would also include the cleansing product, either impregnated in the sponge or held in a reservoir within the sponge, as is known in the art.